I Kissed You Because I Want it
by mochibaekki
Summary: park chanyeol sang penguasa sekolah menyukai lee seunbin si dewi sekolah tapi setelah mencium baekhyun si nerd disekolahnya dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir tipis nan manis itu walau seharipun.
1. Chapter 1

I Kissed You because I Want it

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Taehyung, Lee Seunbin.

Support cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong in, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jong Dae, Kim (Byun) Heechul, Park Jiyeon, Sandara Park, Park Chae Yeong, Jenny Kim, Park Jimin, Irene Bae, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yongi.

Genre : School life, Romance, Drama, Genderswitch.

Length : 1 until ….

Rated : T+

Author : bebekkaretnyachen

Summary : park chanyeol sang penguasa sekolah menyukai lee seunbin si dewi sekolah tapi setelah mencium baekhyun si nerd disekolahnya dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir tipis nan manis itu walau seharipun.

Chapter 1

" AAAAA….."

"LIHATLAH DIA CANTIK SEKALIIIIIII…"

"KENAPA KAU CANTIK SEKALIIII…."

"MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKUUUU…."

"KAULAH DEWINYAAAAAA…."

"KAU MEMBUAT DETAK JANTUNGKU MENJADI ABNORMAL…."

"AAAAA….JANGAN TERSENYUM…."

"KAU MEMBUATKU DIABETES….."

Langkah seorang wanita yang menapaki lantai gedung nan megah yang jika terlihat mustahil disebut sebagai gedung sekolah itu sudah menggemakan suara teriakan yang setiap hari menjadi rutinitas dipagi hari. Bagaimana tidak jika kini yang berjalan adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekuruh pria yang ada di Hankyung Internasional High School. Ya! Hankyung Internasional High School yang merupakan sekolah kelas atas nomor satu dikorea selatan ini merupakan sekolah yang berisikan anaka-anak dari konglomerat dan juga artis papan atas yang mana wajah-wajah dari para muridnya tidak bias disaingi oleh sekolah lain apalagi urusan kekayaan jangan ditanya.

Kini wanita itu menunjukkan pesonanya dengan tetap berjalan di tengan koridor dengan senantiasa menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat dengan sedikit lebih keatas wajahnya agar aura kecantikan bak dewi yunani itu mampu membuat semua mata para siswa dari Hankyunng Internasional High School jatuh hati bahkan kalau bias sampai meleleh melihatnya.

"AAAAA….MANISSSSNYAAAAAA…."

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sedetik itu juga mampu membuat semua siswa menjerit kesetanan. Kini wanita itu melambaikan tangan kanannya layaknya peragaan busana dengan anggun wanita itu melambai bak model victorya secret yang sedang berjalan di catwalk tanpa mengurangi senyum indahnya di wajahnya. Namun asiknya berjalan dan menyapa fans nya tanpa melihat langkahnya wanita itu…

BRUK!

"AUUU…" aduh wanita itu.

Seseorang dating dari luar membuka pintu kayu dan melihat wanita yang tengah tersungkur sembari memegangi keningnya.

"Kau bermimpi lagi?" Tanya wanita yang berdiri dipintu lengkap dengan celemek pink dan spatulanya berkacak pinggan dengan pandangan datarnya.

"aku hanya terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan keningku menyentuh lantai." Wanita yang member penjelasan itu masih setia mengusap keningnya.

"ckk. Berhentilah bermimpi. Kau tidak akan jadi cantik dalam semalam."

Yang disindir menatap wanita didepan pintu dengan tatapan mautnya dan sedetik itu dia beranjak dan menghampiri wanita yang ada dipintu.

Memandangi wanita yang terlihat seperti refleksinya namun sedikit lebih dewasa itu dengan tatapan datar dan yang dipandangi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"apa aku tidak cantik?" satu pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan nya setiap pagi.

 _Apa aku tidak cantik?_

"kau mau yang jujur atau yang bohong?" wanita itu masih mempertahankan tatapan datarnya.

"yang bohong saja." Pilih wanita yang lebih muda.

"tidak." Jawabnya cepat dan datar.

"kalau jujur?" masih mengarapkannya lagi.

"tidak." Jawabnya cepat dan datar lagi.

Wanita yang terlihat dewasa itu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang lebih muda itu dengan gerutuan yang setiap paginya sama terdengar ditelingan dan dia sudah merasa jengan dan bosan sekarang.

"CEPAT MANDI DAN SETELAH ITU SARAPAN AKU TIDAK MAUMENGANTARMU KALAU LEWAT DARI 15 MENIT." Teriak wanita yang lebih dewasa.

"ckk. ARRA..ARRA..!"

Setelah itu terdengar bantingan pintu yang mana membuat wanita di lantai bawah terkekeh jenaka.

…

"aku mungkin akan telat menjemputmu tidak apakan kalau kau naik bus pulangnya nanti?" si wanita yang lebih dewasa itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang utnuk yang lebih muda.

"ingat jangan dihabiskan. Aku belum gajian dan berhematlah untk dua atau tiga hari kedepan."

Yang lebih muda mengambil dengan senang hati uang itu dan mengecup lembut pipi si wanita dewasa itu.

"tenang saja eonni aku akan berhemat bila perlu aku akan jalan kaki pulang nanti."

"ckk. Jalan dari rumah ke mini market saja kau sudah mengeluh." Ejek wanita dewasa yang disebut eonni itu.

"itu karena jaraknya jauh dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan sepedaku."

Yang lebih muda memasukkan uangnya ke saku kemeja dan merapikan penampilan tidak lupa memakai kacamat bulat yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tasnya.

"eonni akan membelikanmu kontak lensa jadi kau tidak perlu memakai itu lagi."

"tidak perlu. Lagian ini masih bias membantuku dalam melihat jarak jauh dan simpan saja uang eonni kan katanya eonni mau membuka butik jadi jangan cemaskan aku hanya karena kacamatku. OKE?!" ujar si wanita muda.

Wanita dewasa yang sebut eonni itu melangkah mendekati yang lebih muda dan memeluknya dengan erat. " aigoooo uri baekhyunie sudah besar rupanya. Bahkan eonni tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah sedikit tidak manja lagi sekarang." Ujar wanita dewasa itu sembari menggoyangkan tubuh wanita muda yang bernama baekhyun itu kekanan kekiri.

"heechul eonni lepaskan ini sesak tau." Protes baekhyun.

"hehehe..mian. habisan kau hangat sih jadikan aku ingin memelukmu terus."

"memangnya aku mesin penghangat ruanngan apa. Cepat eonni antar aku kesekolah aku bias telat nanti."

Heechul melihat arlojinya dan benar sebentar lagi baekhyun akan masuk sekolah dan dia dengan cepat menarik tangan baekhyun yang bahkan masih meminum susu nya.

"eonni kenapa kau menarikku susunya kan jadi tumpah." Ujar baekhyun kesal.

"habisan kau lambat sekali aku kan jadi harus menarikmu." Jawab heechul yang balik menyalahkan.

"ckk. Itu karena kau yang bermain drama dulu dipagi hari." Ucap baekhyun datar.

"hehehe. Cepatlah naik kalau kau masih berdiri disitu aku tidak jamin kau akan masuk jam pertama kelasmu." Teriak heechul yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk cantik didalam mobilnya.

"Aish. Kalau aku telat itu semua salah eonni."rajuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki dihentakkan dan itu sukses membuat heechul tertawa dan mmbuat sedikit bantingan keras pada mobilnya.

"kalau itu rusak aku akan memotong uang jajanmu." Ucap heechul yang sudah menyalakn mesin mobilnya.

"Aish. Terserahlah. Cepat antar aku kesekolah!," kesal baekhyun dan kini duduknya membelakangi heechul karena rasa kesalnya yang memuncak sampai ubun-ubun.

Heechul hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuakn adik sematawayangnya ini dan membuat baekhyun kesal dipagi hari itu memanglah hal wajib bagi heechul.

"kau kesal?"Tanya heechul dengan nada jahilnya.

"eonni antar aku sekarang!" teriak baekhyun kesal.

"kkkk…arraseo. Arraseo."

Lalu heechul pun menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya dengan senyum jahilnya masih terpampang karena sudah berhasil membuat adiknya kesal dipagi hari yang indah ini.

…

Hanykyung Internasional High School.

Seluruh siswa terlihat sudah ramai berdatangan dan termasuk baekhyun yang diantar kakaknya yang super jahil.

"ingat jangan boros dan berhematlah."ujar heechul memperingati.

"arra." Jawab baekhyun malas.

"kau masih marah ya?" kini heechul dibuat bersalah.

"mianhae baekhyunie?"ucap heechul merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap kearah sekolah menatap heechul "eonni! Berhenti lakukan aegyo itu kau terlihat menjijikan."

"setidaknya aku bukan pemimpi sepertimu. Sudah sana masuk nanti kau telat lagi."

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil kakaknya dan sebelum memasuki sekolah dia memberikan flying kiss dan di balas dengan hal sama pula. Mobil heechul sudah pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan kini baekhyun sudah berdiri tegak didepan gerbang sekolahnya sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman yang mana mampu membuat semua orang khususnya pria terpana.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah baekhyun hingga membuat setiap helaian rambut kecoklatan baekhyun beterbangan dan jika kalian lihat sekarang baekhyun bagaikan model dalam video klip menawan namun mematikan.

Sedang asik menikmati dunia sendiri tanpa sadar di belakangnya sudah datang beberapa gerombolan penguasa sekolah dengan mobil sport mereka yang terlihat jauh di bawah mobil yang biasa kakak baekhyun pakai.

Sekitar empat mobil sport dengan warna berbeda terparkir cantik didepan pintu utama gedung Hankyung Internasional High School dan sedetik kemudian keluarlah pria tampan dari dalam mobil itu dan kalian tau bagaimana reaksinya

"KYAAAAAA OPPPPAAAAAA"

"OOOPPPPPAAAAA"

"CHANYEOOOOLLLL OPPAAA"

"KAI OOOOPPPAAAA"

'SEHUN OPPAAAA"

"WHOAAAAA TAMPANYAAAAA"

Begitulah teriakan para siswi bila sang pangeran penguasa Hankyung Internasional High School akan menjadi histeris bahkan aka nada yang sampai pingsan seperti yang terjadi pada salah satu siswi berambut pendek yang tanpa sengaja mendapat senyuman indah dari salah satu pangeran sekolah itu.

Para pangeran sekolah itu terus berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah tanpa mengindahkan teriakan para sisswi yang masih bahkan makin histeris.

"OPPPAAAA BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU!"

"KRIS OPPA AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUU!"

"mereka semua sudah gila."salah satu pangeran sekolah berbisik dengan salah satu pangeran yang terlihat tinggi namun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman. Tidak lebih tepat seringaian.

Disisi lain para siswa tidak kalah histeris dengan para siswi saat ini yang dilakukan para siswa adalah memuja dan meneriaki seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan ditengah koridor dengan anggunya. Ingatkah kalian dengan wanita ini? Ya wanita yang kini berjalan adalah ratu ah bukan dewinya Hankyung Internasional High School dan dia merupakan mayoret dibagian merchine band sekolah itu. Dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulit yang putih mulus, kaki jenjang dan jangan lupa rambut yang indah tergerai panjang sepunggung membuatnya tak lepas dari tatapan para siswa disana. Ya dia…Byun B

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUNNNNN!" teriak seseorang dari ujung koridor.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya yang indah dan menoleh ke arah kanan mendapati sahabat pendeknya berjalan denga sedikit hentakan menghampirinya dengan ekspresi kesal melingkupi wajahnya.

""apa?" tanyaku datar tanpa minat.

"kau kemana saja?! Aku dan luhan sudah menunggumu dari tadi tapi kau malah melihat kehebohan yang tak jelas ini."

"ini jelas kyung. Bahkan objeknya saja jelas." Aku membuang pandanganku kearah wanita yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"heh. Berhentilah menatap dan berhentilah berharap kalau kau akan secantik dia baek. Kau harus koreksi dirimu."

Aku memandang kyungsoo shabatku dengan tatapan tak mengerti "maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo tampak menghela nafas dan dia memegangi kedua pundakku dengan menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya dan aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"kau itu si itik dan dia" kyungsoo kini memusatkan pandangannya ke kerumunan "angsa."

"apa aku tidak cantik?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala dan itu sudah sebagai jawaban untuk baekhyun.

"SEUNBIN JADILAH PACARKU!"

"SEUNBIN KENAPA KAU CANTIK SEKALI!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU LEE SEUNBIN!"

Semua siswi masih setia meneriaki wanita yang bernama Lee Seunbin itu dan yap dialah dewi Hankyung Internasional High School bukannya aku. Disaat semua siswi sedang asik meneriaki sang dewi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening setelah kedatangan lima pangeran sekolah.

kelima pangeran itu berhenti tepat didepan sang dewi sekolah dan lihatlah betapa intensnya tatapan sang ketua penguasa sekolah itu yang mana membuat seseorang di ujung koridor menatap sendu dan sedikit sakit hati.

"baek."

"baekhyu." Kyungsoo menguncang tubuh baekhyun dan sontak membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"a..aiya kyung. Apa?" tany baekhyun tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo tau kenapa baekhyun jadi begini dan dia pun membawa baekhyun kekelas dengan gerakan cepat.

Sedangkan di koridor sekolah si ketua pengusa sekolah massih betah menatap sang dewi sekolah itu sukses membuat sebagian siswi cemburu dan senang lalu bagaimana nasib para siswa? Ya pasti mereka patah hati dan lambat laun meninggalkan koridor yang disusul sebagian siswi yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa dan cemburu tentunya.

"kau cantik. Sangat cantik."puji chanyeol sang ketua penguasa.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum maklum dan pergi meninggalkan sang penguasa sekolah tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Seorang pria berkulit tan mendekati chanyeol dan memandang ekspresi wajah chanyeol yang sumringah.

"hyung kau tersenyum?" Tanya jongin si pria berkulit tan.

Pria lainnya yang memiliki waja berbentuk kotak itu penasaran dan melihat apa yang jongin lihat.

PLETAK

"AUU! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" protes jongin tak terima kepalanya jadi bahan pukulan.

"kau bodoh atau memang bodoh. Itu bukanlah wajah sumringah melainkan sebuah seringaian. Chanyeol sedang menyeringai." Tunjuk pria berwajah kotak itu.

"benarkah? Tapi di mataku dia sedang tersenyum."ucap jongin polos sembari mengelus belakang kepalnya yang habis terkena pukulan.

"yang dikatakan jongdae itu benar. Chanyeol tak akan pernah tersenyum kalau pun iya pasti itu sebuah seringaian." Ujar pria tinggi dengan rambut blondenya.

"sudahlah. Sekarang kita masuk kelas saja nanti kita telat." Ujar pria berkulit putih itu menengahi.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi itu dengan diiringi kelakuan absurd dari jongin dan juga jongdae.

….

Pagi hari ini kelas memang ramai apalagi guru yang mengajar belum juga datang dan lihat lah kelakuaan para siswa dan siswi disini mereka hanya membuang uang saja kalau tujuan mereka sekolah cuma untuk main.

Baekhyun yang sedang dirundung bosan pun hanya mampu membaca buku pelajarannya yang seddari tadi dipegangnya mana mungkin kan dia bergabung dengan siswa maupun siswi di kelasnya kalau dia hanya sseorang siswa berbeasiswa di sekolahnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca pun tidak konsentrasi jika sejak tadi teriakan bahka suara tawa teman-temannya meggelegar diseluruh ruangan. Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk menyumpal telinga dengan hedseat dan kembali membaca bukunya. Semenit dia mendapatkan ketenangan namun saat seseorang denagn tidak sengajanya menyenggol pundak baekhyun dan itu membuat buku yang di baca baekhyun jatuh ke lantai.

"mian." Ucap wanita dengan tindik berlebihan di telinganya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bias memakluminya dengan senyuman yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"tidak apa-apa jennie-ya. Aku tau kau tidak sengaja."

"lain kali kalau mau baca buku diperpustakaan jangan dikelas kau mengganggu moodku tau."protes jennie.

"iya. Mianhae. Lain kali aku akan belajar di perpustakaan."

Jennie pun pergi dengan kesalnya dan aku mengambil buku ku yang tergeletak di lantai lalu membersihkannya lalu aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju loker bukuku yang ada dibelakang. Aku memasukkan buku ku dan mengambil buku catatan berwarna biru laut dan membawa nya ke meja ku. Aku mengelus sayang buku itu dan membuka perlahan buku itu agar orang lain tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Buku ini adalah buku harianku.

"apa yang sedang kau kerjakan baek?"

Pertanyaan yang mendadak dari seseorang membuatku reflex menutup bukuku dna itu membuat dua sahabatku terkejut.

"a-aku sedang menulis catatan."

"catatan apa? Boleh kami lihat." Pinta kyungsoo yang sudah hamper mengambil bukuku.

"JANGAN!" teriakku kaget.

Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam dan memandang kearah kami sontak itu membuatku canggung dan aku berdiri dari duduk untuk meminta maaf.

"kenapa tidak boleh kami kan hanya ingin liat catatan apa yang kau tulis." Ucap wanita dengan kuncir kuda.

"bukan catatan yang penting kok." Aku memasukkan buku itu ke laci.

"oh ya kalian kemana aja tadi?" tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"setelah menarikmu ke kelas aku meneui luhan diruang guru karena dia butuh bantuanku." Jawab kyungsoo yang dibenari dengan anggukan dari luhan.

"kenapa tidak mengajakku sekalian, kau tau kan aku jadi bosan tanpa adanya kalian." Protes baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tidak perlu baek. Kerjaannya tidak banyak kok hanya menyusun buku saja." Jawab luhan.

"tapi tetap saja aku kesepian. Kalian tau kan aku benci sendirian."

"iya iya. Maaf yaaaaa." Ujar luhan sembari tertawa dan diikuti kedua temannya.

Disaat kelas lagi ramai-ramainya tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang memasuki kelas dengan membawa sebuah tongkat kayu dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dan menakutkan itu.

"apa semuanya sudah hadir?" tanya guru itu dengan nada yang datar namun terdengar seperti lonceng kematin ditelinga para muridnya.

Salah seorang siswa mengacungkan tangannya " yak. Kim jeon myeon. Ada apa?"

Siswa yang bernama kim jeon myeon itu berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan dib alas dengan anggukan kepala oleh gurunya.

"semuanya sudah hadir kecuali Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya saem." Ucap jeon myeon mantap.

Pria itu hanya bisa mendengus dan lelah mendengar bahwa yang sering absen adalah orang itu-itu saja "kim jeon myeon kau sebagai ketua kelas harus terus memantau siapa saja yang tidak hadir dikelas dan terus laporkan padaku. Mengerti." Ucap guru itu final.

"baik saem."jawab suho mantap.

"baiklah semuanya kang sonsaeng akan segera datang nanti dan jangan mencoba untuk keluar atau pun bolos dari jam pelajaran karena kalau kalian melanggar aka nada akibatnya. Kalian mengerti!"

"MENGERTIIIIII SAEEMMMMM!" jawab semua murid serentak.

Setelah selesai mengecek pria paryh baya itu pun keluar dan jeon myeon selaku ketua kelass kembali duduk ditempatnya dan semua murid tampak menghela nafas seperti sudah melihat hantu.

"kau lihat tadi tatapan guru gong. Iiihh menakutkan sekali."ucap luhan sembari membuat gesture merinding.

"tapi menurutku dia baik."

Luhan dan kyungsoo menatap baekhyun tidak percaya dan baekhyun yang merasa ditatap pun bingung "waeyo?"

"darimana nya yang baik kalau setiap harinya selalu membawa tongkat dan sekalinya dan sekalinya ada yang melanggar" kyungsoo membuatgaya seolah sedang memukul "kau akan dipukul."

"aku berharap bisa cepat lulus dan masuk universitas dan bertemu dengan pria tampan." Ucap luhan mulai berkhayal.

Baekhyun yang melihat luhan mulai dalam mode berkhayalnya hanya bisa menatap geli sahabatnya itu.

"aku berencana masuk ke konkuk university, yang aku dengar disana ada banyak cowok tampannya." Ucap kyungsoo kesenangan.

"benarkah. Tapi bukannya di kyunghee university juga banyak sekali cowok tampannya?" ucap luhan mulai kebingungan.

Kedua sahabatnya itu pun memikirkan universitas mana yang menimbun cowok tampan dan sedangkan baekhyun hanya memikirkan satu hal bagaimana caranya mendapatkan pekerjaan.

….

"chanyeol-ah kau yakin mau menjadikannya pacarmu?"

"setahuku kau sangat anti dengan namanya komitmen apalagi pacaran."

"ingat bro, dia dewinya sekolah ini. Sekalinya kau menyakitinya akan banyak pasukan yang meneyrangmu."

"hyung, kau yakin. Sebaiknya kau fikirkan dulu aku tidak yakin kau akan betah dengan yang namanya komitmen."

Itulah pendapat dari teman-temannya tentang rencana chanyeol untuk menjadikan sang dewi sekolah sebagai kekasihnya. Jujur chanyeol sudah tertarik dengan seunbin sejak tidak sengaja dirinya dan seunbin tertabrak diujung koridor dan saat itu seunbin yang hamper oleng dengan sigap chanyeol menangkap pinggang wnaita itu dan berakhirlah seunbin dipelukan chanyeol. Bukannya histeris ataupun tersipu seunbin justru cuek dan terkesan dingin padanya yang mana membuat chanyeol bingung dan wanita itu hanya mengucapkan _"terima kasih."_ Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang mematung dengan sedikit getaran didadanya.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat chanyeol menyeringai dan pikiran untuk menaklukkan wanita itu semakin besar mengingat wanita itu seperti tipe dingin dan sedikit dsulit didekati.

"aku setuju saja chanyeol pacaran dengan seunbin." Ucap jongdae yang sedang memakan snack yang ada ditangannya.

Semua mata kini tertuju apda jongdae dan yang dipandangi hanya menatap polos tanpa dosa "ada apa?"

Ketiga pria itu memberika death glare pada jongdae sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum setan namun tertutupi dengan wajah tampannya.

"sepertinya kau akan kesulitan memacari seunbin." Ucapan kris membuat senyuman setan chanyeol luntur.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol tak mengerti.

"iya kan seunbin terkenal memilih dalam hal pria dan bahkan dia tidak tertarik padamu."

"maksudmu aku tidak tampan."tanya chanyeol geram.

"bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku, ya semacam kau kurang menarik dimatanya."ucap kris hati-hati takut membuat chanyeol marah.

"apa maksudmu aku tidak menarik. HAH!" chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan mencoba untuk menyerang kris namun dihalau oleh ketiga temannya.

"santai bro. calm down." Ucap jongin menengahi.

Chanyeol tampak marah akhirnya mereda namun belum bisa membuatnya tenang dan kris dia masih terlihat takut walau tidak seperti tadi.

"AHA! Aku punya ide." Ucap sehun tiba-tiba membuat kaget yang lain.

"YAK! ALBINO! Kau mau membuatku jantungan apa." Ucap jongdae yang di hadiahi cengirang dari si empunya.

"aku tau ini tidak mungkin tapi kau harus melakukan ini hyung." Ucap sehun sedikit meyakinnya akan idenya.

"apa itu?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"aku dengan seunbin dan baekhyun berteman dekat saat smp ya walaupun tidak sedekat dulu tapi mereka sering mengobrol bersama karena sekarang seunbin adalah dewi sekolah jadi baekhyun sedikit menjaga jarak tapi aku yakin dengan bantuan baekhyun kau akan mendapatkaan seunbin." Ujar sehun panjang lebar.

"bukannya baekhyun itu si kutu buku bermata empat yang siswi beasiswa itu?" ujae jongdae polos sontak itu membuat chanyeol bergedik jijik.

"kau menyuruhku mendektaki si kutu buku? Terima kasih."

"tapi hanya dia hyung yang bisa membuatmu lebih dekat dengan seunbin." Ujar sehun sedikit memaksa.

Chanyeol tampak memikirkan tawaran sehun dan setelah melewati proses pemikiran panjang akhirnya chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih betah bersanti ria.

"baekhyun. Ya baekhyun." Gumamnya sembari menyeringai.

….

Suasana kelas 12-2 tampak hening dikarenakan guru gong tengah mengajarkan mata pelajaran bahasa inggris dan seperti peraturan yang berlaku **'dilarang berisik saat belajar atau hukuman menanti'** kini smeua murid seperti manekin bergerak dan tidak ada satupun yang bergerak sampai suara pintu membuyarkan pandangan semuanya.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah para pangeran sekolah tanpa adanya rasa salah dan tidak ada permintaan maaf namun guru gong memakluminnya asalkan dia masih mau memasuki kelas itu sudah cukup. Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang terus memandangi lee seun bin sang pujaan hatinya yang sedang serius dengan catatannya namun tatapan kini beralih kesamping kiri di dekat jendela dimana seorang wanita dengan kepang dua bermata empat tengah serius mencatat dan seketika seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampan chanyeol, satu hal yang harus chanyeol lakukan adalah bagaimana cara menaklukkan si cupu bermata empat itu.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TEEEETTT….

TEEEETTT…

TEEEETTT…

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai terlihat semua siswa dan siswi menghela nafas dan meregangkan badan mereka dikarenakan satu jam yang lalu kelas terasa seperti manekin challenge. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan tidak ada yang berbicara bahkan untuk sekedar batuk saja mungkin tidak.

"baiklah semuanya kerjakan sisa tugas kalian dirumah dan besok kalian harus kumpulkan dan ingat jangan ada yang menyalin tugas teman kalian dan jika ketahuan kalian akan tau akibatnya." Ujar gong saem mengintimidasi.

Semua murid dibuat menelan saliva masing-masing dan menatap gong saem dengan tatapan horror.

Setelah memberi tugas gong saem keluar dari kelas dan keributan kembali muncuat dikelas dimana semua murid berteriak frustasi dengan apa yang sudah dilewati satu jam yang lalu.

"kalau begini terus aku bisa cepat mati." Ujar salah satu siswi berambut pendek yang asik mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"kalau aku mungkin akan langsung masuk rumah sakit dan akan menjalani operasi wajah karena wajahku yang kaku ini." Ujar siswi lain berambut cepol yang asik memandangi wajahnya dengan cermin.

"kalau aku mungkin akan langsung pindah karena sumpah ini bukanlah sekolah melainkan penjara. Mana ada sekolah yang gurunya gendut, botak dan killer menakutkan seperti dia" ujar siswi berambut panjang tergerai yang asik memoles bibirnya dengan lipglos pink.

"iya aku juga berfikir begitu. Aku iri dengan sekolah sebelah mereka semua gurunya tampan dan cantik. Andaikan disini juga begitu." Timpal siswi berambut pendek tadi.

"iya. Andaikan saja ya." Timpal lagi siswi berambut cepol tadi.

"eh tapi aku tidak menyesal bersekolah disini." Sambung si wanita berambut panjang tergerai sembari memasukkan lipglosnya ke dalam tas make up dan sekerang memakai bedaknya.

"kenapa?" tanya si rambut pendek.

Si wanita berambut panjang tergerai itu berhenti dari mari berbedak ria itu menutup tempat bedaknya dan memasukkan bedaknya kedalam tas make upnya lalu memandang ke belakang di pojok kiri dekat jendela dimana seorang pria tengah tertidur dengan tampannya sembari earphone tergantung manis ditelinga caplangnya.

"itu (tunjuknya dengan dagu) hal langka yang tak akan pernah di jumpai dimana pun." Ucap siswi berambut panjang tergerai sembari menatap seseorang itu dengan binar memuja.

Pria yang menjadi objek tatapan para siswa tadi pun tersadar dan langsung memusatkan pandangannya ke ketiga siswi yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kearahnya.

Bukannya membalas si pria itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali menikmati tidurnya membuat ketiga siswi yang mencuri pandang itu gemas.

"kau lihat kan park chanyeol balik menatap kita. Kau lihat matanya kan matanya sangat indah." Ucap si rambut pendek kegirangan.

"iya dia memang tampan seperti pangeran." Ucap si rambut cepol.

"aku yakin pasti wanita tidak akan mampu menolak pesonanya sebagai contohnya aku, aku tidak mampu menolak pesonanya." Ucap si rambut panjang tergerai.

"semua wanita disekolah ini tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya." Ucap si rambut pendek.

"aku harus mendapatkannya." Ucap si wanita rambut panjang tergerai.

"jangan bermimpi. Kau bukanlah tipenya." Ucap si rambut pendek meremehkan.

"kau meragukan pesonaku?!" ucap si rambut panjang tergerai tak terima.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku yakin chanyeol akan menolak mu dari pada kau malu duluan jadi aku peringatkan terlebih dahulu."

"sudahlah bilang saja kau iri kan karena kau tidak secantik aku."

"untuk apa aku iri "

"sudahlah kenapa kalian berdua jadi berantem hanya karena chanyeol. Jadi apa rencana mu sekarang?" ujar si wanita rambut cepol.

"aku akan mendekatinya dan berkenalan dengannya lalu mengajaknya berkencan." Ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

"percaya diri sekali kau palingan kau akan langsung ditolaknya."

"kau meragukanku. Baik. Aku akan tunjukkan padamu kalau chanyeol akan suka padaku."

Wanita berambut panjang tergerai itu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan ke meja chanyeol yang mana siempunya masih tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan earphone ditelingannya.

"aku yakin pasti gagal."

"kita lihat saja."

Wanita itu sudah sampai dimeja chanyeol dan mengabaikan keempat penguasa sekolah lainnya yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"ada apa?" tanya si kris yang duduk bersampingan dengan chanyeol.

"emm..aku mau bicara dengan chanyeol. Bolehkan?"

Keempat orang itu menoleh kearah chanyeol yang masih tak bergeming dari tidurnya.

"sepertinya ngomongnya nanti saja kau lihatkan chanyeol masih tidur."

"emm.. tapi ini sangat penting dan jika aku tidak ngomong sekarang nanti aku lupa." Ucap sisiwi beralasan.

"emm..bagaimana ya kami tidak berani membangunkan chanyeol kalau dia sedang tidur dia akan marah besar nantinya." Ujar jong in yang duduk di depan chanyeol.

"tapi ini penting. Bisakan kalian bangunkan chanyeol." Paksanya

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kenapa terkesannya kau memaksa sekali."

"i..itu aku ingin bilang kalau-"

Disaat si wanita ingin membicarakan tujuannya si pangeran tidur terbangun dari tidurnya melepas earphonenya dan matanya langsung memandang seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik berdiri tepat didepannya.

"oh hyung kau sudah bangun." Ujar sehun yang terkejut

"hmm…ada apa? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali aku jadi terganggu tau."

"ini ada seseorang yang ingin bicara padamu dia bilang itu penting." Ujar jong in

Chanyeol melihat wanita itu dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas _"cantik juga."_

"ada apa? Kenapa kau mengganggu waktu tidurku."

"emm..begini chanyeol a..apa kau sibuk akhir pekan ini? Aku ada rencana mau mengajakmu ke villa kakak ku di daerah busan kalau kau tidak sibuk mau kah kau-"

"aku sibuk." Sela chanyeol dengan nada dan tampang datarnya.

Suasana kelas hening dikarenakan suara chanyeol yang menginterupsi perkataan wanita berambut panjang tergerai itu.

Wanita itu kini memandang chanyeol tak percaya, pasalnya setiap pria tidak pernah mampu menolak pesonanya bahkan dia yang selalu menolak pria tapi kini dia dibuat malu karena ajakan kencannya ditolak oleh chanyeol.

"o..oh kau sibuk ya. Kalau malam minggu apa kau bis-"

"aku sibuk juga."

" _sialan, tampang datar itu. Kalau kau tidak tampan sudah kupukul wajahmu itu dengan sepatuku."_

"itukan apa aku bilang."

"sudahlah nikmati saja, jarang kita melihatnya malu seperti ini."

"iya. Kau benar sekali."

Dibelakang kedua temannya menertawakan tindakan bodohnya dan disisi lain ada seorang wanita bermata empat berkepang dua tengah duduk menyaksikan tontonan gratis si primadona kelas 12-2 dipermalukan dimuka umum terlebih dipermalukan oleh park chanyeol.

"ada apa dengan jenny?" tanya baekhyun.

"dia mencoba mengajak chanyeol kencan tapi ditolak." Jawab luhan.

"kenapa begitu?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"kau tau kan kalau chanyeol itu punya selera tinggi mana mau dia dengan jenny yang seperti berandal begitu." Kali ini kyungsoo yang menjawab.

"iya itu benar." Timpal luhan yang masih focus melihat tontonan gratisnya.

"sayang sekali padahal kan jenny cantik." Gumamku pelan.

"dia jahat." Ujarku tiba-tiba.

"siapa?"tanya luhan.

"itu. Si park chanyeol." Tunjuk baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"emang. Kau baru tau ya."

"issh. Aku benci dia." Ucap baekhyun geram.

Suasana kelas makin hening karena kini chanyeol menatap intens wanita berambut panjang tergerai yang diketahui namanya adalah jenny. Tatapan yang diberikan chanyeol bukanlah tatapan suka melainkan tatapan geli dikarenakan ada seorang wanita bergaya berandal tengah mengajaknya berkencan walau alasannya mengajak pergi ke villa tapi aku tau karena modusan seperti itu sudah basi bagiku.

Kulihat wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti menahan malu dan marah dan juga kedua tangannya yang terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Aku melihatnya malah mengejek dengan tawa yang mampu membuatnya mendidih karena amarah.

"apalagi? Apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi padaku. Kalau tidak pergilah aku mengantuk."

Kemudian chanyeol kembali menutup matanya dan memasang kembali earphone yang tadi bertengger ditelinganya dan menghiraukan jenny yang memandang kesal kearahnya.

Jong in, jong dae, sehun dan kris memandang jenny denga tatapan berbeda ada yang merasa kasihan dan ada juga yang biasa aja tapi itu semua konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya jika dia berani mengajak panguasa sekolah popular seperti chanyeol.

"kau jahat chanyeol." Ujar jenny lirih.

Chnayeol yang masih tak menghiraukan lirihan jenny malah makin menambah volume mp3 nya menjadi full agar tidak mendengar isakan jenny.

"kau JAHAT PARK CHANYEOL." Teriak jenny.

Semua orang dibuat tutup telingan mendengar suara cempreng jenny dan si korban berlari menuju mejanya dan menjatuhkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya dan menagis tersedu-sedu.

"kan sudah kubilang apa. Pasti kau ditolaknya." Ujar si rambut pendek mengelus penggung jenny.

"sudahlah jadikan ini pelajaran untukmu jen jangan pernah mengajak pria tampan untuk berkencan lagi." Ujar Irene yang langsung di anggukin si rambut pendek.

Disisi lain…

"baek kenapa dari tadi guru tidak ada yang masuk ya?" tanya luhan

"iya ini sudah lewat 30 menit tapi kang saem belum juga masuk." Kini kyungsoo mengajukan aduannya.

Aku yang melirik meja guru pun bingung dan dengan inisiatif sendiri aku bangun dan menghampiri meja jeon myeon selaku ketua kelas.

"emm…jeon myeon-shi." Ucap baekhyun hati-hati.

" _harus bersabar bicara dengan ketua kelas songong nih."_

"ada apa!" jawab jeon myeon ketus

" _sabar baekhyun. Sabar."_

"ke..kenapa kelas belum juga dimulai bukankah ini sa..saatnya kang saem ma..masuk."

Jeon myeon yang sedang menulis tersadar dan langsung bangkit membuat baekhyun terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh iya aku lupa. Untung ada dirimu baek yang mengingatkan. Gomawo." Ucap jeon myeon dengan senyuman angelic nya lalu berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun dibuat terpana, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya jeon myeon tersenyum kepadanya karena selama 3 tahun dia satu kelas bersama jeon myeon tidak pernah tersenyum padanya kecuali tatapan datar dan benci yang sering didapat.

" _tampannyaaaa."_ Tanpa sadar baekhyun tersenyum.

Namun disisi lain ada seorang pria memandang baekhyun dengan smirk yang membuat wajah tampanya makin tampan dan tatapan matanya yang mampu membolongi hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"byun baekhyun yaaa." Gumamnya.

….

Jeon myeon masuk kekelas yang sudah tidak ribut dibanding awal jam tadi dengan raut wajah sulit di tebak jeon myeon masuk dan langsung mengambil posisi didepan kelas.

"semua kumohon perhatian kalian."

Semua murid yang ada memusatkan perhatiannya kedepan dimana jeon myeon berdiri.

"kang saem tidak dapat masuk karena istrinya sedang melahirkan jadi dia menitipkan pesan untuk kita belajar sendiri dan ingat rangkum semua bahan materi di halam 245 dan lusa kang saem akan meminta tugasnya untuk dikumpulkan. Kalian mengerti."

Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan detik berikutnya kelas yang sunyi berubah menjadi pasar kembali dan lihatlah sebagain murid keluar kelas ya kalau bukan ke kantin palingan ke lapangan atau mungkin kekelas sebelah untuk mengganggung junior maupun senior yang cantik-cantik bak idol korea itu.

"baek kau tidak ke kantin?" ajak kyungsoo yang sudah mengandeng lengan kanan luhan.

"tidak kyung aku harus berhemat heechul eonni belum gajian jadi aku tidak bisa ke kantin." Tolak baekhyun halus.

"alah…padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kita bicarakan padamu baek." Ujar luhan sedih.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendegar sahabatnya yang mirip rusa itu sedih tapi mau bagaimana lagi baekhyun hanya punya uang yang cukup digunakan untuk pulang nanti jika dia beli makanan dia tidak bisa pulang nantinya.

"gimana kalau aku yang traktir kalian."

Seseorang yang nimbrung diantara mereka menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir ketiga wanita imut itu dan langsung diangguki oleh luhan dan kyungsoo.

"iya baek mumpung ada seun bin kau ikut kan?" bujuk luhan

"gimana yaaaa?" baekhyun berfikir keras untuk menerima ajakan seun bin yang dia tau adalah dewinya sekolah.

"ayolah baek kita sudah jarang berkumpul seperti dulu masa sekarang kau menolak ajakan ku yang hanya ingin mentraktirmu. Lagian ada kyung dan luhan jadi kau tidak kesepian." Bujuk seun bin.

Aku melihat luhan dan kyungsoo yang menatap berharap padaku agar menerima ajakan seun bin yang mana aku merasa segan.

"emm…baiklah aku ikut tapi jangan cari tempat yang ramai ya." Final akhirnya baekhyun menyetujuinya.

"ASA! Kajja baekki."

Luhan menarik lengan baekhyun dan mulai bergelayut mesra dilengannya sedangkan seun bin dan kyungsoo berjalan disamping mereka namun mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada seorang pria yang senantiasa memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduknya.

"kau memang wanita idaman seun bin." Ujarnya dengan smirk mematikan.

….

-at kantin-

Suasana kantin ramai dengan para murid Hankyung Internasional High School. Semuanya tampak bahagia dengan makanan yanga da dimeja mereka sembari bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama membuat hati baekhyun senag walaupun bukan dia yang diajak tapi dengan sahabat yang masih setia dengannya itu sudah cukup baginya.

"kita duduk dimana? Semuanya sudah penuh dengan orang." Tanya kyungsoo

Masih betah mencari tempat yang kosong namun tidak menemukan yang kosong.

"bagaimana jika disana. Itu sangat tertutup bagus untuk kita berempat." Tunjuk seun bin pada meja yang berada di pojok kantin.

"bagaimana baek kau mau?" tanya luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju meja yang di tunjuk seun bin. Mereka sampai dan langsung meletakkan makannya dimeja dan mulai menyantap makanannya kadang diselingi candaan yang keluar dari mulut luhan dan celotehan dari bibir kyungsoo.

"oh ya sejak kapan kalian saling kenal, emm…maksudku kan baekhyun dan kau berbeda."

Mendegar ucapan luhan baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot sedangkan seun bin terkejut disela makannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar nada bicara luhan yang menyindir fisik baekhyun langsung memukul luhan dengan sendoknya.

"YAK! APPO! PENGUIN!" teriak luhan yang membuat hening kantin dan pandang seluruh orang dikantin tertuju kemereka.

"mianhe…dia terjepit sumpit tadi. Maaf ya." Ujar kyungsoo dengan cengirannya.

Semua orang kembali ke focus masing-masing dan kyungsoo memberi luhan deathglare nya.

"jangan teriak seperti di hutan rusa china lagian jaga ucapanmu kau membuat baekhyun sedih." Ujar kyungsoo yang membuta luhan tersadar dan langsung meminta maaf pada baekhyun.

"ya ampun baek maafkan aku, bukan maksudku begitu." Ucap luhan merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun yang masih menunduk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"kan dia marah." Kompor kyungsoo

"kau marah ya baek? Sungguh bukan maksudku menghinamu hanya saja-"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menampilak senyum manisnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpana.

"aku tidak marah lu hanya saja tadi mataku kelilipan dan sakit itu saja kok." Ucap baekhyun beralasan.

Luhan yang masih dirundung rasa bersalah itu akhirnya menangkup tangan baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"mianhe baekhyunee jeongmal mianhe. Aku menyesal sekali jangan marah padaku ya." Ujar luhan dengan lirih dan hampir menangis.

Baekhyun membalas tangkupan tangan luhan dan mengelusnya lembut dengan senyum manisnya yang tak luntur.

"aku tak apa lu lagian aku tau bukan maksud mu begitu padaku aku memaafkanmu. Sudah ah jangan berdrama lagi kita makan saja nanti keburu masuk lagi." Ujar baekhyun mencairkan suasana.

Luhan yang tadinya hampir menagis jaddi mengurungkan niatnya utnuk meneteskan air matanya dan malah kini mereka tertawa bersama.

Di tengah suasana tawa yang di ciptakan ketiga wanita manis itu seun bin memandang satu persatu wajah tawa mereka dan entah kenapa dia merindukan sosok baekhyun yang dulu.

" _baek kau sangat beruntung."_

….

"Waaaaa….kenapa kantin ramai sekali. Gimana kita bisa duduk coba." Ucap jong dae kebingungan.

Keempat penguasa sekolah itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan jong dae yang masih betah dengan kebingungannya mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Yak! Eodiga!"teriaknya saat tersadar yang lain sudah menjauh pergi.

Saat para penguasa sekolah berjalan semua kegiatan di kantin berhenti dan memandang kagum ke5 penguasa sekolah itu. Para siswi yang tak lain penggemar berat mereka rela meninggalkan acara makannya hanya untuk mengabadikan moment penguasa sekolah yang jarang menjamah kantin sekolah.

"Wahhh mereka makan di kantin. Jarang sekali." Ujar salah satu siswi

"iya pasti akan masuk headline news sekolah nih." Ujar satu siswi yang lain.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan siswa pria nerd yang tengah menyantap makan siang dengan damai namun kini tidak lagi.

"Oii CUPU!" panggil kris membuat si siswa nerd terkejut

"a..a..ada a..a..apa?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"ckk. Menyingkirlah kami mau duduk disini." Ujar kris mengusirnya.

"ma..ma..masih ban..yak kur..kursi kris." Jawabnya.

"jadi kau mengusirku?!" tanya kris mengintimidasi.

"bu..bu..bukan ma..ma..maksudku-"

BRAK

Semua orang yang ada terkejut dan suasana kantin yang ramai menjadi hening dikarenakan si ketua penguasa sudah mengamuk.

"kau berani dengan kami?!" tanya chanyeol lebih mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"bu..bu..bukan-"

"LALU APA HAH!" teriak chanyeol yang mana membuat semuanya terkejut.

Mata chanyeol menatap tajam si nerd yang sekilas chanyeol melihat name tagnya "Kim Taehyung".

"Yak! Kim Taehyung. Aku masih berbaik hati dengan tidak mau mnegotori tanganku jadi sekarang kau pergi dan serahkan tempat ini atau kau menerima wajahmu yang tak seberapa ini biru." Ancam chanyeol yang membuat taehyung gemetaran.

"disini sudah kosong kau bisa pakai mejanya." Teriak seorang wanita dari pojok kantin.

Semua mata memandang kearah pojok kantin dan terlihat seun bin si dewi sekolah mengacungkan tangannya ke udara dengan tatapan datar.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh ketiga temannya berjalan menghampiri chanyeol. Masih memandang datar chanyeol dan chanyeol juga membalas dengan sama datarnya.

"kau bisa pakai meja bekasku dan jangan ganggu dia karena dia bukanlah lawanmu." Ujarnya dengan datar.

Lalu seun bin membantu taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama keluar kantin diikuti ketiga temannya termasuk baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang diperlakukan begitu langsung menoleh kebelakang dimana seun bin berada tapi tatapannya malah tertuju pada kedua mata bulan sabit yang terbingkai kacamata tebal. Menatapnya dengan dalam dan sedetik chanyeol merasakan ketertarikan akan sorot mata yang memandangnya sendu namun memikat itu.

"kita duduk dimana?" tanya jong dae yang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mencekam ini.

"kita ke café hyungku saja." Ajak chanyeol dingin

Setelah itu chanyeol dan ke4 penguasa sekolah keluar dari kantin dan melangkah menuju parkiran memasuki mobil masing-masing dan melaju pergi ketempat tujuan.

….

"kenapa kau berani sekali tadi kalau chanyeol berbuat macam-macam padamu bagaimana?" tanya baekhyun ketakutan.

Seun bin yang mendegar nada takut dari baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa aku sedang serius seun bin."

"iya iya aku tau lagian untuk apa takut dengan dia kan dia hanya manusia bukan hantu baek."

Bukannya serius seun bin malah menaggapi ketakutan baekhyun dengan guyonan.

"aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-napa. Chanyeol itu berbahaya dia bisa saja berbuat jahat padamu." Baekhyun kini memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela dan menghiraukan seun bin yang tersenyum karena sikap khawatir baekhyun.

"iya aku tau. Makasih ya baek kau sudah khawatir padaku." Ucap seun bin tersenyum.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap seun bin dan tersenyum juga lalu datanglah seorang pria yang berpenampilan nerd.

"kim taehyung, ada apa?" tanya seun bin

"a..a..aku-"

"iya?"

"ak..aku mau berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku dari chanyeol tadi."

"iya sama-sama lagian kau harus berani melawan masa kalah sama si caplang tiang listrik itu." Ejek seun bin yang mana membuat taehyung dan baekhyun tertawa

"ini untuk mu." Taehyung memberikan sesuatu padda seun bin.

"apa ini?" tanya seun bin

"itu bandul yang kubeli di Sidney waktu orang tuaku berlibur sebenarnya mau ku jadikan pajangan tapi sepertinya lebih cantik jika dirimu yang memakai bandul itu." Ujar taehyung dengan malu

Seun bin yang mendapat hadiah dari taehyung pun tersenyum dan merasa senang lalu dia berdiri dan memeluk taehyung yang mana membuat taehyung terkejut dan kedua pipi taehyung merona.

"terima kasih taehyung-ah, aku berjanji akan memakainya. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Ucap seun bin tersenyum dengan cantiknya.

Lalu taehyung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan kaki yang bergetar dan itu terlihat dia yang hampir menabrak meja.

Baekhyun yang melihat seun bin kesenangan menerima hadiah dari taehyung pun ikut merasa senang dan memandangi wajah seun bin yang tersenyum sembari memandangi bandul perak itu.

" _andaikan aku secantik seun bin pasti banyak yang mencintaiku."_

….

-at café-

HEAVEN'est CAFÉ

Semua penguasa sekolah telah sampai ditempat tujuan dimana mereka akan menghabiskan makan siang mereka di café. Café ini bukanlah café sembarang café ini adalah café yang dikelola oleh hyung chanyeol "Park Jimin" dia memang jarang dikorea karena dia sedang study di swiss dan akan kembali 2 tahun lagi setelah kuliah nya selesai dan cabang cafenya di swiss selesai.

"ahhh…akhirnya aku bisa santai juga, lelah menyetir sendirian." Keluh jong dae

"kalau tidak mau capek pekerjakan saja supir." ujar jong in.

"maunya tapi tidak ada yang cocok untukku."

"memang nya paman shin kemana bukannya dia supir mu." Tanya kris yang masih membolak balikkan menu

"aku tidak tau dia menghilang begitu saja saat aku balik dari amrik dan ibuku bilang kalau dia mengundurkan diri karena anaknya akan menikah kalau begini kan aku jadi repot."

"kau terlalu manja makanya menyetir sedikit saja kau capek." Kali ini sehun si maknae yang menimpali.

"aku tidak manja lagian kau juga sama kan."

"aku?" tanya sehun tak mengerti.

"kau fikir aku tak tau kalau dirumah kau masih disuapi oleh ibumu dan kau takut dengan gelap kan makanya kalau tidur kau selalu minta ditemankan ibumu karena kau takut gelap."

"sialan kau kim jong dae." Umpat sehun mengambil buku menu untuk melemparkannya ke jong dae tapi di interupsi oleh chanyeol.

"jika kalian ingin berkelahi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini karena aku hanya butuh ketenangan." Ujar chanyeol dingin sembari setia menatap daftar menu.

"permisi anda mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan cafe

'kau pesan apa chanyeol?" tanya kris.

"aku pesan Americano sama chesse cake kalau kau apa kris?" tanya chanyeol balik.

"aku pesan green latte dan matcha cake."

"kalian pesan apa?"

"aku ekspresoo dan kentang goreng." Itu kai

"aku bubble tea." Unjuk sehun

"kan kan lihat lah siapa yang anak kecil, masa di café seperti ini kau pesan bubble tea kau fikir ini di kedai myeondeong apa." Ejek jong dae.

"bukan urusanmu. Terserah aku mau pesan apa yang bayar juga chanyeol hyung kok. Aku caffe latte aja dan satu lagi KIM JONG AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL." Ujar sehun kesal dan ada penekanan di akhir.

"aku tidak peduli. Sekalinya anak kecil tetap anak kecil." Ujar jong dae mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sama dengan kai dan red velvetnya satu."itu jong dae

"sialan kau kim jong." Umpat sehun

"Yak! Aku juga kim jong bodoh." Ujar kai tak terima.

"diam kau item." Sarkas sehun dingin.

"sialan kau albino."

"kami pesan itu saja."

Setelah pesanan itu catat pelayan itu kembali ke dapaur dan mulai membuat pesanan untuk ke5 penguasa sekolah itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar trio rusuh itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kadang chanyeol sempat bingung kenapa masih banyak saja wanita di luaran sana yang tergila-gila dan terpana dengan mereka jika sifat asli mereka tidak lebih dari bocah 5 tahun tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh mereka tetap temannya dan salah satu penguasa sekolah walau tidak sepertinya yang sangat berpengaruh.

"chan bagaimana apa kau masih ingin mendekati seun bin setelah kejadian tadi?" tanya kris membuat suasana yang awalnya ribut menjadi hening.

Semua mata kini menatap chanyeol yang menampilkan seringaiannya dan mereka tau apa itu artinya.

"ku harap kau urungkan niatmu itu, sepertinya dia gadis yang susah untuk di taklukkan." Ujar kris

"aku merasa penasaran dengan nya dan aku merasa semakin menyukainya."

"lalu bagaimana dengan tawaranku apa hyung menerimanya?"

Chanyeol yang tengah memikirkan seun bin langsung terprogres ke kejadian dimana dia tak sengaja melihat manic bulan sabiit yang sayu namun memikat itu dan entah kenapa membuat chanyeol tertarik untuk menyelami manic mata itu lebih dalam.

"byun baekhyun ya?" gumamnya

"iya byun baekhyun." Jelas sehun lagi.

"byun baekhyun."gumamnya lagi seperti sebuah mantra.

Ke4 temannya merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap chanyeol yang terus menggumamkan nama baekhyun dengan senyum yang aneh dan berharap saja kali ini seseorang yang bernama byun baekhyun itu selamat dari si penguasa sekolah.

"aku akan memancing byun baekhyun dan mendapatkan lee sun bin." Ujarnya dengan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan.

Tbc…


End file.
